


Easy as Pi

by seidenapfel



Series: Easy as Pi(e) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel
Summary: Castiel spends the night reading in the library when Dean enters after having a nightmare.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Easy as Pi(e) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738579
Kudos: 28





	Easy as Pi

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I hadn't planned to write one, this story is a follow-up to _Easy as Pie_. The pun was already in my head when I wrote the first story which was supposed to be stand-alone. And since pie obviously represents Dean, pi could only stand for Cas.
> 
> There is a bit more angst after all the domestic fluff in the first part but there's fluff, too.
> 
> My thanks go to Twinchy who once again fixed some grammatical issues. All errors left are completely my own.

Castiel was sitting in the library, studying the book in front of him, and spending his night as every other night he stayed in the bunker since his return from the Empty. Beforehand he might have stayed in the room the Winchester’s accommodated him with for his private use. He even might have lain down on the bed and closed his eyes for a while. Once in a while he might have enjoyed sleep. Once in a while he might have been standing on a street, waiting for the night to end and Dean to wake up. Once in a while he might have watched a sapling grow in a century old tree. Yet, ever since Jack had brought him back he needed a preoccupation, something that kept at least a part of his mind constantly running. He dreaded the possibility of feeling nothing, again, being kept in stasis forever while his friends, his family, his brothers fought for their lives as it was their usual state of being. He abhorred the thought of them fighting on their own.

Moments of true happiness were rare in their lives. He had enjoyed his and Dean’s cooking and baking together earlier this evening. It always made him happy when Dean was happy. Not as happy as that it would threaten his deal with the Empty but it filled him with a warm feeling he would forever associate with Dean. Perhaps this was what home felt like and he certainly would examine this concept further.

His train of thought was broken when a sleep drunken figure entered the library accompanied by a certain plop.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean dropped himself into one of the armchairs and took a sip of his beer. He looked as exhausted as when he had turned in, after driving all day immediately followed by their extensive hour of working in the kitchen – even more so actually. “Whatcha do?”

“Hello, Dean.” His eyes lit up when he looked at the human. “I’m reading a volume by an English mathematician from the 17th century. It is quite captivating. Though, I must enquire what you are doing up at this time of the night. As I recall correctly you proclaimed you would ‘fall into your bed and sleep like a stone’. Therefore, I had assumed you would sleep at least until early morning. Currently, it is but 02:13 am.”

The hunter stifled a yawn and tightened his dressing gown. “Thought I might keep you company.”

Castiel stared at the man opposite him. “Dean, as much as I appreciate your company any time of day, you are in dire need of some sleep. You look exhausted.”

“Thanks, buddy.” He chuckled before his demeanour once more turned grave. “I’m fine.” Dean took another mouthful from the bottle, his green eyes evading Castiel’s enquiring glare. “’s nothing.”

The angel intensified his gaze and finally, Dean succumbed.

“’twas just a nightmare. Nothing serious.” He looked desolate.

“A nightmare that not only kept you awake but which made you seek out company, both me and the alcohol. Would you care to elaborate?”

“Told you, ‘twas just a usual nightmare. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

_Nothing out of the ordinary._ Castiel could deduce what that meant knowing his friend’s history: Torture in hell, losing Sam, his mother, his family and friends over and over again, being trapped in his body which was controlled by an archangel. There was more, so much more. He had a distinct feeling that there was one more aspect of Dean’s nightmares he was not able to grasp. Something that messed with the human, his human, in a way that he needed a friend by his side. And Castiel was the obvious choice at this time of night. All he wanted was to soothe the hunter, show him he was not alone. The angel stood up from where he was sitting, turning towards the armchair right next to Dean’s. He took two tumblers, poured each of them a finger of the golden hued liquid, and handed one glass to his friend while taking one for himself.

“Thanks, Cas” Dean gulped the whiskey down. “Needed this.” Castiel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly not sure if this meant the two of them or the shot of alcohol. It was probably the latter.

“You’re welcome, Dean. Always.” He hoped his friend knew how much he meant it.

“So, whatcha reading?” Dean smiled at him, changing the topic abruptly, his nightmares once again stashed away as if nothing had happened. His friend was back to his chipper self.

Castiel barely suppressed his grin even though he still worried about the hunter. “ _Theorematum in libris Archimedis de Sphæra & Cylyndro Declaratio_ by William Oughtred.”

“Huh?”

“William Oughtred is known to be the first mathematician who used the Greek letter π in connection with Archimedes’ constant. It was actually in this article from 1647 which is part of his Clavis Mathematicae that he used π/δ to express the ratio of periphery and diameter, or to be precise, the ratio of the semiperiphery to the semidiameter which equals Archimedes’ constant. Only yesterday, I discovered that the library stores an original copy of it. It’s reasonable since Oughtred was an Anglican priest who, if one believes his contemporaries, also showed an interest for alchemy and astrology and published some works on these topics.”

“Seriously, Cas? Don’t lecture me this time of the night or I might do something we’ll both regret later.”

“Dean, I’m aware that you are tired, though I am certain, if it were daytime you would think this was as easy as pi as I do.”

“Dude, did you just pun me?” The hunter starred at him in awe, fully awake now.

“I might have indeed.” The smile on the angel’s face for once was broad and full of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
